Zelda's Lullaby
by knownobody
Summary: Never once in a million years would she have thought she would be in such a situation.


**For the record, I do not own the Legend of Zelda, but I do love it as an old fashioned Zelda fan.**

_**Zelda's Lullaby **_

Never, in all of her years, did she think she would be in this position. A Sheikah, an ancient race symbolized by an eye with a single tear drop, serving the royal family since the kingdom was first created, stood over a crib. Her cold wine red eyes and silver white hair masked her emotions and made her look like a true warrior. The standard Sheikah armor she wore with her sword on her back seemed out of place as well, but the old Sheikah learned long ago to never let her guard down.

The woman stood next to the crib, on the other side of it stood a beautiful blonde, with a bundle wrapped in her arms. The blonde had an elegant light pink dress embroidered with beautiful designs recognizing all of the races in her kingdom. She had sky blue eyes and a caring, loving, motherly smile. On her head, rested a beautiful golden tiara, both complimenting her beauty as well as proving she was royalty. She also wore at her waist, in an unlady-like manner, a thin, elegant rapier, she like her Sheikah guardian had learned long ago to always be on her guard, and golden shoulder guards. She wore silk smooth gloves.

The bundle in the blonde's arms held a baby, gently being rocked to sleep by its mother. The baby's deep blue eyes slowly closed as it moved in a rhythmic pattern. The short golden hair on the baby's head was the same as its mother.

The blonde set the baby down in the crib, resting its head on the soft pillow, and tucked it under the blue blanket. Kissing the top of the baby's head, the mother rose up and took a single step away from the baby, never lifting her gaze from the child. At the same time the Sheikah walked over and closed the curtains on the windows, cutting off most of the light into the room. Although the blue curtains left only a trace amount of light through, it was still enough for the adults to see. The room was full of toys in one corner, a table in another. The room was spacious, granting lots of room to both move and play in. The three windows all provided a beautiful view of the area, one of the palace gardens, one of Castletown Market just down the road from the castle entrance, and the third providing a large view of Hyrule field, Kakariko Village off in the distance, as well as the ever foreboding Death Mountain.

Once the baby realized its mother was no longer right next to it, it began to whimper and squirm, looking for the blonde. She was about to go and comfort the baby, were it not for the Sheikah placing an arm on her shoulder.

The Sheikah raised two of her fingers and put them in her mouth. She whistled a gentle, slow tune. The melody danced from her ears, touching her heart, and lifting her spirits. To the child however, the slow, calm melody whisked the young child to sleep. The gentle rising and falling of its chest as its breathing began to become more relaxed, at ease.

"Good night," the blonde whispered, her loving smile never leaving her face. The two adults left the room, leaving only a crack in the door.

"Thank you Impa, I never can get that lullaby to sound as good as you do," the blonde said.

"But my Queen, I beg to differ, you sound so much better when you use the harp," Impa replied.

"But you don't use an instrument," the Queen replied with a smile on her face.

"If I may, I consider my whistling to be an instrument," Impa replied returning the smile.

"Thank you again Impa, it really is hard to get Collin to fall asleep when Link is gone. Between dealing with the nobles and the civilians of Hyrule, I just don't have the energy that Link does," the Queen said.

"Speaking of his majesty, when is the King due to return?" Impa asked.

"Link will be back by sun down tomorrow," the Queen replied, closing her eyes, and raising her face up to the ceiling slightly, a calm, but sad expression on her face.

"You miss him?"

"Terribly, but with the increasing tension between Hyrule and the Gerudo, more patrols are needed to ensure the safety of the people, I just wish that peace could have enveloped over all of Hyrule. But, I know that Link is safe, I can feel it in my heart," the Queen said as she placed a hand over her heart, the Triforce mark on her hand began to shine. "Of course, being connected mentally always helps when he's gone."

With a short laugh Impa replied. "Zelda, you've grown up a lot since I first met you as a baby. I would have never guessed you would have turned out to be such an amazing queen, but more than that, I would have never imagined you to become such a loving mother." Zelda smiled at her.

"Well, I was raised by the best when my mother passed away," Zelda replied winking at Impa. As they approached another room, Zelda turned back to her oldest friend. "Good night Impa, I'll see you in the morning, and if-"she was cut off.

"Good night your highness, please get some rest, and if anything happens with Collin, I'll take care of it," Impa said almost ushering the Queen into her bedroom.

The Sheikah then made her way back to the baby prince's room and watched over the baby. Never in a million years had she expected to find herself in this sort of position. Not when the old king first appointed her as Zelda's guardian, not when Link first arrived, albeit through trespassing, not when Gannondorf conquered Hyrule, and especially not when Link and Zelda defeated the false king and restored Hyrule to its rightful glory.

But what amused her most, was how much she herself had changed. Twenty years ago, if she had been told that she would be watching over her charge's son, she would have laughed at the prospect, but now, she volunteered to do it.

Watching the baby stir, recognizing the symptoms from when Zelda was his age, she knew he was about to wake up. Whistling softly the melody that she had learned from Zelda's mother, the late queen before she had passed on, the old sheikah put the boy back to sleep. Only for him to stir a few hours later, yes, he was defiantly a defiant one, just like both of his parents…

* * *

><p><strong>First LoZ fic, what do you think?<strong>


End file.
